wolf's vampire
by ash1995
Summary: this tale follows jacob as he turns into a werewolf and looks at how he changes both physically mentally. Of how he imprints on a mysterious vampire with an impending battle in her future. will this strange love that is frowned upon provail?
1. Chapter 1

The wolf's vampire 

_Jasmine ran through the darkness, the eerie moon reflected on the path making it a ribbon of moonlight. She ran off the winding path into the woods, her black curls had become loose and blew around her._

_She dodged tree after tree not checking to see how close her pursuers were she just ran and ran into the night. Heart pounding, legs aching she began to slow. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her ribcage. She quickly turned to see her pursuers. _

_They were strange creatures of the night, their abnormally pale skin caught the moonlight, their faces were like those of beautiful angels, their dark eyes and hair seemed to disappear into the darkness. They ran faster than any human, as they came closer she felt coldness seeping through her. _

_As she slowed and stared at them she tripped over a raised tree root. She fell to the hard ground as the creatures came closer and closer. Shaking she tried to crawl away but fear rooted her to the spot. Two of the creatures stopped, they looked at her with black hungry eyes. One drew towards her, the most beautiful among them, 'at least it wasn't an ugly face I saw before I died' she thought to herself as a half smile appeared on her face. She shut her eyes awaiting the pain. He bent down and put his mouth to her neck like he was going to kissed it. Then razor sharp fangs pierced her skin, she let out a scream but he silenced her with his hand. He began to suck and Jasmine began to feel the life going out of her. The last sight she saw was his beautiful face looking over her. _

Jasmine woke with a scream and sat up in the bed. Sweat trickled down her face, her hands shook uncontrollably. Panicked she looked round the room; the clock said 1:30am. A hand came from the darkness and took her face in them. "It's ok, you're safe, it was only a nightmare," his calm voice said.

Jacob Black turned on the light and came to sit beside her on the bed. Pulling her into a hug, he comfortingly stroked her hair. Her heart beat slowed and the shaking ceased. Jasmine always felt safe in his arms, ironically the arms of a monster- even though neither of them knew it yet. "Was it the same one as last time?" he finally asked while releasing her from the hug. Her eyebrows knitted together creating a furrowed line and looked away, slightly embarrassed about the screaming.

Patiently he waited for her to talk, taking one finger he tilted her head up to look at him. Her bright blue eyes that caught the light met his eyes that were as dark as the night. "It was clearer; I could see his face this time. It was just so vivid like it was really happening," Jasmine answered finally. Jacob just nodded, mindlessly playing with her hair.

"Shh, go back to sleep, I'll sleep on here tonight," he whispered as not to wake Billy. Sighing she lied back down with Jacob's warm arms holding her to him, her head upon his chest.

Slowly she drifted back off to sleep. Soundlessly Jacob watched her, she looked more peaceful then she'd ever looked awake. His rough, russet coloured hand stroked her smooth cheek. It was undeniable how beautiful she was, her black hair curled round in perfect ringlets that tumbled down her back, her skin was so flawless and pale. Her face was completely symmetrical; her high cheek bones looked so delicate, her long eyelashes lined her big eyes. Compared to Jacob she was tiny. Jacob was now about 6'2 and had a muscley physique.

He still couldn't believe that Jasmine had chosen him out of so many, that she was here cradled in his arms. She was an orphan who had been adopted by the reservation. They'd found her abandoned in the woods as a baby, a month after Jacob was born. She slept and ate wherever she wanted as she was welcome in everyone's house. Smiling Jacob closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasmine sat up feeling refreshed and calm, the best she'd felt in ages. Yes she'd had the same nightmare as last time but she decided to ignore it, it was only a nightmare, wasn't it? With Jacob next to her she'd slept a lot better than normal. He was still asleep, sprawled out on the bed, his warm arm still around her.

Turning over she rested on his chest, her intent eyes studied his face. He was beautiful in his own sort of exotic way. Lightly her pale fingers traced the sharp contours of his face. His russet skin looked so dark against hers. She smiled remembering how many times he'd teased her for it, his porcelain doll he called her. Jasmine watched his chest rise and fall, his face looked so peaceful.

Leaning over her lips gently kissed his forehead, his dark brown eyes fluttered open. His face changed from shock to a look of blissful contentment.

"Morning sleepy head," she whispered as her hand brushed his long, satin hair off his face. Sitting up he stretched out his long arms, then in his unusually big hands he cupped Jasmine's angelic face and kissed her. She pulled away a concerned look on her face. With one cold hand she held it to his forehead, he was burning up. Confused Jacob just stared at her.

"Do you feel ill?" she asked. He shook his head, then taking her hand he put it to his cheeks, which felt like something roasting in an oven, her hand felt cold to him. Shrugging her shoulders she lied back down, her head resting on his chest.

They just lay silent, Jacob plaiting her hair while she went over all the thoughts that were sifting through her head. Looking over at Jacob she already thought he was taller than he was yesterday, he kept changing literally before her eyes. Every week it seemed like he was inches taller, his cheek bones seemed sharper, the roundness gone from his face. He looked like he'd been working out when she knew he hadn't, he was one of the laziest people she knew. The silence was broken when Jasmine's stomach rumbled, quite loudly. Automatically she blushed and looked at Jacob, trying to see if he'd noticed. Jacob was laughing his heart out, annoyed she glared at him- it wasn't that funny.

"I'm sorry, let's get you some food," he apologised taking her hand he pulled her off the bed and led her to the kitchen.

Jacob lived in a small bungalow that was close to a hut. It had only five rooms but they loved it, it was cosy and familiar. The bungalow was painted red and was surrounded by fields, except from Jacob's garage where he used to spend most of his time trying to build a car.

The kitchen walls were covered in red tiles whereas the floor tiles were brown. The sink that had begun to rust was littered with unwashed plates. An un-watered plant was wilting by the window. In the middle of the room there stood a rickety set of wooden table and chairs. On the heath boiled the black kettle.

The pair walked into the kitchen, Jacob reluctantly letting go of Jasmine, went to look in various cupboards for something edible that they could have for breakfast. Billy was sat in his wheel chair reading the news; he looked up and smiled at the couple. He bore some resemblance to his son, they had the same eyes and set jaw. "Morning kids," he greeted them then went back to reading the paper. Jacob got together her breakfast while she put on the toast for all three of them.

Billy liked Jasmine and approved of her and his son's relationship. In fact he couldn't be happier, Jacob used to have a crush on Bella, a relationship that would never happen. Jasmine was so much better for Jake, they were like two magnets.

About an hour later Jacob and Jasmine were walking down the beach, his arm was tight round her waist. The wind blew against their cheeks, their hair blown back. "Jasmine!" some one shouted from the sea. Both turned to look in the direction of the voice, Jacob's smile disappeared whereas Jasmine's smile grew.

A boy who was about 6ft ran out of the sea, his black, short hair dripping wet, a huge grin plastered on his face. He had chocolate coloured eyes; his skin was the same russet shade as Jakes and most of the Quilettes.

Automatically Jacob's arm tightened around Jasmine. The boy was Jared a very close friend of Jasmine; he was part of what Jake called the La Push gang/disciples ran by Sam who was like an elder brother to Jasmine. She had spent most of her childhood with Jared and Sam; it was through them that she was introduced to Jake. Jared ignored Jake's obvious dislike and carried on beaming at Jasmine.

"Are you coming cliff diving later?" he asked eagerly. Jasmine opened her mouth to reply but Jake beat her to it.

"No she's busy," he replied for her curtly. Before Jasmine could rebuke he stormed off. Casting Jared an apologetic look she rushed after him.

Jasmine caught up with him and grabbed his arm. Jacob turned to face her, his face smouldering.

"What gives you the right to make my decisions for me?" she demanded as anger flashed in her eyes. His eyes met hers, reflecting the fury.

"You know I hate them. The way everyone loves them, how they always do what's good for the 'tribe'. They are a joke, always preaching to kids about how they should act, going round trying to 'protect' us" he said with sarcasm, then his gaze softened, a kind of desperation for her to understand took over the anger "The way they look at me, like they're expecting something from me, their waiting for something bad to happen," She stood their silent, processing what he just said. Finally when she replied it was thoughtful and careful. She hated seeing him upset she was only happy was when he was happy.

"I understand why you don't like them, I'm not sure I like that side of them either, but you have to understand how much they mean to me, they are like the family I never had." She said almost pleading with him as she took his hands "The way they looked after me and welcomed me was so generous and kind, I will forever be in their debt for it. You would never ask me to stop seeing my parents if I had them so don't ask me to stop seeing them" It was his time to think, he began to walk again but this time a lot slower, his hand still held Jasmine's. To distract him she changed the subject.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked. Still with a troubled look on his face he looked at her

"I wanted you to meet Bella," he replied. Her brows knitted together and a worry line appeared on her forehead, her lips formed an attractive pout.

"She won't like me, just like most girls," Jasmine said her voice full of annoyance. Jacob burst out laughing; it was true Jasmine had a problem with other girls. They just didn't like her; it wasn't because she was mean to them or anything, she just didn't get along with them. Jacob always told her it was because they were jealous and threatened by her beauty. Jasmine just scoffed at him and put it down to the fact that she was normally surrounded by some of the best looking boys on the reservation.

"She'll probably bring that boyfriend of hers, he'll like you," Jacob said trying to reassure her.


	3. preview of what will happen later

Jacob stopped awhile just to watch her hunt. She was so agile and terrifying as she pursued the buck yet so graceful. Rays of sun bounced off her gorgeous white blond curls, her skin shimmered and shined like thousands of tiny diamonds. Each stride was so quick and light, her legs seemed a blur. Even with his senses being so much more attuned in his wolf form he couldn't follow them properly.

Jasmine was just this completely unreal thing, like an angel or a goddess. This marvellous creature, who was the most beautiful thing in the world, was all his. He still couldn't believe it now, even though he'd imprinted on her.

He watched in amazement as she pounced on the buck like a wild cat, everything seeming to go into slow motion as she flew through the air, her arms that looked so breakable latched around the animal's neck, ready to break it in a second. Franticly with its last effort the buck thrashed around, fear, utmost terror clear in it's eyes but Jasmine held on fast like she was nailed to it, her face so fierce. With a movement so quick she snapped it; her razor sharp teeth penetrated the skin with such ease.

Heavily the buck fell to the floor, its life being literally drained out of it. Hungrily and savagely she sucked the life blood out of it until the buck lay completely lifeless.

That's when it hit Jacob how truly dangerous she was and why legends of vampires were full of warning and fear. She was the most dangerous thing in the world, most dangerous of the vampires, she should have been his death but instead she was his salvation. Without her there was no purpose to life, without her thousands would die, but if by chance she had been born without this enormous responsibility and destiny she would have been the death of many. But by a pure miracle here she was set to save the humans, to save him, to save the world. How could a creature made to kill everything save everything?

Finished she turned to Jake a smile full of innocence and love upon her face. She was back to the young fifteen year old girl Jacob used to know when everything was normal, when they were just two normal teenagers, no werewolf stuff, and no prophesy or immense responsibility. Then he remembered nothing had ever been normal for Jasmine just postponed, it was like her whole life had already been written, like directions for her to follow, everything already chosen for her, her decisions, her love and maybe even her death. Jacob tried not to think about it and turned to Jasmine a reassuring wolfish grin on his face. She didn't buy it but ignored his obvious worried demeanour. "I'll race you?" she asked, challenge in her voice. Immediately Jake snapped out of his thoughts and bounded towards her, thinking 'you're on'.

They raced off into the forest. With such ease they dogged the trees, legs moving so fast, hearts racing, feeling so free, like they didn't have a care in the world. For those precious moments they felt like they were back to being the normal teenagers they should have been if fate had been kind. Jasmine pulled ahead yet again her legs a blur even more so than earlier. Jake struggled to keep up but he knew the race was lost before he even started. With a triumphant laugh her face lit up as she sped off even further ahead. Turning round she saw how far behind he was now and automatically she slowed. Leaping with such strength he flew towards her and knocked her to the ground. She laughed, almost bursting with happiness, a contagious feeling which spread to Jacob, all previous doubts forgotten; all he wanted was for this moment to last for eternity. If only he was human he could kiss her. "Phase then, you won't hurt me," she said with such certainty. Her mind tricks were pretty handy at times.

Focusing his mind he began to phase, an almost magical feeling past over him and the next thing he knew he was human, his strong russet arms holding him up over her. The nudity didn't bother him at all; it would have with any other girl but not Jasmine. Very obviously she kept her eyes on his face, not looking anywhere else. "Does my nakedness bother you?" he asked his voice full of amusement. Her cheeks turned a gorgeous pink, the colour of fresh roses. He couldn't help but let out a cry of delight.

He'd never seen her blush while she was a vampire he'd assumed she couldn't like all the others. But there she was lying on the grass, her cheeks glowing, she seemed slightly human, words couldn't describe how happy he was to see her blush. It meant that inside of her was still the human Jasmine, the girl he'd imprinted on.

Confused she looked at him but she sifted through his thoughts and smiled a blissful smile. Tenderly he kissed both her glowing cheeks. Then with such passion and love he kissed her rose bud lips, which were as soft as silk. Purposely he lowered himself down and pressed himself against her. With such strength that couldn't possibly come from a girl her size she pushed him off. Anxiously he looked at her; she was scowling but trying not to laugh. "No don't do that, you're corrupting my innocent fifteen year old mind," she scolded him. He couldn't help but roar with laughter.

"Well we have a problem there as you will always be fifteen, which means I can never do this," he answered, seduction creeping into his voice. Then he ran his hand up her thigh to her angelic face, that was smiling a smile full of pleasure, then pressed himself to her and kissed her, with yet again so much passion, completely letting go, letting all his feelings go in that one kiss that could be their last. The kiss took her by surprise; this was a kiss like no other they'd shared, so new but so real.

It was minutes but seemed like seconds when she pushed him off and pointed at his trousers sternly, lost for words. Chuckling to himself he strode over to his trousers, dizzy with happiness.

Once they were on she drifted over and he hugged her to him so tightly, he never wanted to let her go, to keep her safe from the impending battle. "Together forever and always," she whispered so softly in her perfect voice.

"To fight and win together or fight and die together," he replied, his hand interlocking with hers, then softly kissing it. He noticed the thoughtful frown that appeared on her face and dread flooded through him.

"We must go now, the others are waiting for us," she said in a voice that was almost robotic as her mind whirred around. If only he could know what she thought, maybe the bloodsucker would tell him.


End file.
